Perrin Brosson
An Echo for House Pyxis, Perrin carries encrypted "Pyxis eyes only" messages across the sector. She may be convinced to carry other messages... for a price. A believer in sector map conspiracy, she will dive into her theories with you - if you can be trusted. Traits and Appearance Perrin is a younger woman with brown eyes and face full of freckles. Her hair has been dyed a (temporary) Trilliant Green, and is pulled into a long, messy braid. Away from her ship she moves like a nervous bird, boots shuffling hurriedly over the ground. In her ship or on the Lodestone, her movements are slower, purposeful - after all, spike jumps require meticulous calculations and she really, really doesn’t want to die. Around her neck is a worn Church of Humanity Repentant pendant on a simple cord. On ship, Perrin wears a flight-suit covered in stylized patches, with the top half unzipped and tied around her waist and a black t-shirt with the Trilliant logo - she has several of the exact same t-shirt. Off ship, she wears clothing that hides her slender frame - loose-fitting linen shirts, wrap trousers and big scarves with garish patterns on them. Perrin’s usual expression is intense concentration with furrowed brows and her tongue between her teeth, as if she’s always trying to figure something out. Bonus Pinterest board: ☀https://www.pinterest.ca/rhallman433/perrin/ Biography Perrin was born in spike-space to Connor and Sila Brosson, children of the first-generation Pyxis who split from House Vela (much to the chagrin of both sets of great-grandparents). She was raised on ships during a war and feels more at home on her own ship or the Lodestone than she does with her feet on a planet. As an Echo for House Pyxis, Perrin’s primary job is carrying messages from far-flung Pyxis ships back to the Lodestone and vice-versa. Perrin’s ship, the May As Well, Too is a high-end Fornax Free Merchant that has been customized with Trilliant comforts - seat cushions, pilot’s bunk, slick holo-comms, etc. Perrin and her small crew spend a lot of time in drivespace and it pays to keep everyone comfortable and happy. Perrin's ship VI is named Keryx. Known crew members aboard the May As Well, Too: * Seeker Pyxis Meija * Seeker Pyxis Torranz House Vela-House Pyxis split The House Vela and House Pyxis separation of 3120 split Perrin’s family in two directions. Most of Perrin’s extended family stayed in House Vela, but Perrin’s parents left with the first members of the new House Pyxis. The Pyxis Brossons had approximately 60 years to explore and try to prove their theories. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long until things got pretty rough in the sector. During the war, the elder Brossons shuttled refugees and supplies across the sector and at one point an argument was made for a “Hail Mary” drill that would get supplies to an outlying system faster. So, in 3185, a Pyxis supply ship named the May As Well vanished after executing an unmapped spike-drill to the outer systems. Perrin was on the Lodestone (or Haqani?) finishing her training when her family vanished into spike-space. Perrin keeps that planned jump route on her ship’s navboard as a reminder to double, triple, and quadruple-check your math. Because of her family’s sacrifice, Perrin is extremely particular (for a Pyxis) about making spike jumps. She tends to follow official Vela star-charts with a few exceptions when she needs to really zip through the sector. She keeps her own star-charts and updates them as she picks up news from other Pyxis. Perrin does keep in contact with her estranged Velan cousins but it’s a difficult relationship to navigate (hah!). Family Tree Education Perrin is a Velan-trained navigator with several degrees in navigation and application of LINES from House Vela, and a Masters in Theoretical Orthogonal Physics from a Triangulum institution. In-Character Scenes May 8th - Conversation with Ethelind Riverty (formerly Scrutineer of Eridanus) (Eridanus Gala) May 9th - Communiques Between Perrin and Ethelind (Somewhere in Acheron Rho) May 31 - Communiques 2 June 7th - Another Conversation with Ethelind Riverty - Pyxis Ship Interior (May As Well, Too) June 22 - Pharos Commons w/ Mootseeker Taberna Arnu July 9th - Trilliant Pyxis Ad October 1st - AUTOMATED MESSAGE Commissioned Artwork Artist: Lacey Brannen Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Pyxis Members